


Until I Die

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Chloe knows what she does is wrong. She does it because it's wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Until I Die

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation the series 'Marinette Snaps'

Chloe knew what she does is wrong. She does it because it’s wrong. It helped to distance herself from others, to hide her pain. 

Unfortunately, not everything is meant to last. Sabrina found out about her illness and refused to leave Chloe’s side. It didn’t matter what Chloe tried, Sabrina just kept telling her that she didn’t deserve to be alone. 

The illness kept getting worse. It got to the point the teachers were informed, they must have realized why Chloe did what she did. They all looked at her with pity and remorse. Chloe hated it. 

Remorse was something Chloe could deal with, it wasn’t all bad. Chloe doesn’t want pity. She doesn’t need any, Chloe can manage fine on her own. 

Chloe started distancing herself from her father. He spoiled her because he wouldn’t be able to later, Chloe knows that. This is why, in order to save him pain, Chloe will make him hate her. It isn’t working. 

Confiding in Ladybug was easy. Ladybug wouldn’t feel sadness in Chloe’s death, she didn’t know her. Ladybug looked shocked as if this was something she never considered. That was good, it meant Chloe was doing something right.

As long as no one else knows, Chloe won’t see crying faces. She won’t have to watch as people crumple over her death because everyone will hate her. They’ll probably rejoice, Chloe smiled through her tears. 

They’ll all throw a big party, and rejoice over Chloe’s death. A big, happy, party. Chloe sobbed as she threw herself onto her bed. They’ll all be happy to be rid of her. 

Adrien might feel a little bad, but that’s ok. He’ll forget about Chloe soon after, he has new friends. He doesn’t need Chloe anymore. She’s disposable and expendable. 

Chloe watched as Adrien moved further away from her. She would hold the spot for his first friend until she died. It’s important to her, he’s important to her. 

Chloe promised Emille she would watch over Adrien, but she wasn’t suitable anymore. Adrien didn’t care for her very much anymore. Chloe wasn’t going to be around for much longer anyway. 

The only person Chloe told willingly is Dupain-Cheng. Chloe wants her to look out for Adrien. She knows Adrien has a crush on Dupain-Cheng, he just hasn’t realized it. 

It’s a love square. Chloe found out Adrien is Chat Noir early on, he hasn’t noticed her slip-ups yet. It was after love eater that Chloe found out Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. She was insanely bad at hiding it, it’s a wonder Cesaire hasn’t found out yet. 

The doctors told Chloe she had about three months left. Makeup helped cover up her sinking cheeks, and the dark circles under her eyes. 

That’s ok though, Chloe would keep playing the bully. Chloe would keep playing the spoiled brat, and she would keep it up until everyone hated her. Until she died.


End file.
